(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a positioning device for a concave of a hydraulic cone crusher, and more particularly to an improved positioning device which enables the concave of the cone crusher to become more tightly positioned with use. Besides, processing and assembly can be sped up, and the concave can be prevented from shaking.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The concave of a conventional cone crusher is secured to the top cell by utilizing a U-shaped bolt. However, there are disadvantages in using such a securing method. The inventor of the present invention aimed to eliminate the disadvantages in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,340 for "Positioning Device for Concave of Cone Crusher," in which the inclining surfaces of two contact surfaces to cooperate to enable the concave to become more and more secured with use.
Although the use of tabs and the configuration of inclining surfaces of the positioning device in the above-mentioned patent do enable the concave to become more secured with use, as the tabs are integrally formed with the concave during casting, it is difficult to process the inclining surfaces. Besides, it is also inconvenient to process the slots in the inner periphery of the top cell. Furthermore, assembly is also made difficult by the tabs provided below the concave.
In addition, referring to one of the embodiments in the above-mentioned patent, which is also directed to a hydraulic cone crusher, the concave is positioned by using tabs 51' provided at the bottom periphery of the concave, and a flange 10 is disposed above the bottom cell. However, a biggest drawback with such an arrangement is that the bottom cell 8 must be provided with an annular flange 82 in the inner wall, which limits the entire machine construction and makes casting and processing difficult. Besides, as the external diameter of the bottom edge of the concave 5' is larger, the diameter of the flange 10 cannot be increased with respect thereto, which not only makes casting and processing difficult but also obstructs assembly or maintenance. What's more, there are numerous types of cone crushers, and new models are being developed. Not every model of cone crusher is provided with an annular flange 82 at its bottom cell 8. Hence, the method of positioning the concave as disclosed in the prior art is limited to certain models that have an annular flange 82 provided at a bottom cell thereof. The range of application is therefore restricted. Hence, it is an aim of the present invention to improve upon the prior art to achieve a broader range of application and to facilitate assembly.